1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a telematics system, and more particularly, to an emergency safety service system and method for when a traffic accident occurs, automatically or manually informing a rescue team, such as a police station, a hospital, a fire department and a car service center, of an emergency situation, using the telematics system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Due to the improvement of a national living standard, domestic supplied cars are being rapidly increased in number. Current domestic holdup of cars is of one vehicle per household. As the cars are increased in number, it is a trend that traffic congestion and its resultant traffic accident are being increased.
In many cases, when the traffic accident occurs, drivers conflict with one another to place the blame upon one another or reduce their own blames. At this time, due to the absence of evidence retention, the drivers are placed under disadvantageous circumstances.
Further, when a fatal accident such as a personal accident occurs, an accident party, a counterpart or a third party reports to any one of rescue teams. The rescue team is a term including a police station, a fire department, a hospital or an emergency medical dispatch, and a car service center. Then, the rescue team receives an accident report, makes contact with other rescue teams, and takes mobilization to an accident scene.
Since the accident parties are confused by the traffic accident, it is difficult for the parties to make contact with the police station, the hospital or the like under their emergency situations. Further, until the accident counterpart (that is, an injurer) or the third party perceives damage situation of the accident party with his/her naked eyes, he/she does not report the accident to the rescue team due to non-awareness of seriousness of the accident, thereby causing an accident report to be long deferred.
As described above, there is a drawback in that many sufferers and injurers have a great conflict due to the absence of exact evidence retention of the traffic accident.
Further, there is a drawback in that even when the drivers are heavily injured due to a fatal traffic accident, the rescue team such as the police station and the hospital cannot be quickly informed, thereby jeopardizing drivers' lives.
Furthermore, there is a drawback in that a quick post-action cannot be taken in the traffic accident, thereby resulting in the traffic congestion.